


One stormy night - Malec

by Akira_Vargas



Category: Shadowhunters, TMI - Fandom, malec - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Isabelle Lightwood Ships Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Isabelle ships it, Jace is afraid of ducks, LGBT, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Magnus can't drive, Malec, idk - Freeform, we all do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Vargas/pseuds/Akira_Vargas
Summary: One night Magnus saw someone sitting on the staircase in front of his house. He decided to take the stranger in for the stormy night.  Who could have guessed that this simple action could turn his life upside down?





	1. A stormy night

It was the middle of the night as Alec needed a break from everything. He went out of the Dorm and took only his phone and purse with him. The student sat down in a subway not thinking about where it's heading. He just wanted to get away for a while. As the subway stopped he got out and wandered through the rain.

After a while, he couldn't walk anymore and sat down on a staircase. Tears ran down his face. He just kept to himself all the time. It wasn't that he didn't trust Jace or Izzy. He loved them. But he knew they had their own problems. So he didn't want to bother them with his too. Jace was his best friend and he knew when something was up. But Alec never wanted to talk about it. 

Now here he was sitting in front of some random person's house crying his eyes out. It was cold and raining. The rain mixed with his tears.

Out of the blue, he couldn't feel the rain pouring down on him. He noticed the rain only stopped over him. As he looked up he saw someone holding an umbrella over him.

"Hey, do you need any help?" The voice came from the young man holding the umbrella over him. "What are you doing outside in that storm?" 

"I just needed some time away from everything." Alec's voice cracked as he tried to speak. He was still bursting out in tears. "Come on in. I'll make you a tea or something." The man brought Alexander into his apartment. The apartment was pretty big. Just now the student had really time to really look at him. He was wearing some pretty unique clothes and makeup. The man also had glitter on his face.

Alec tried to calm himself down but tears kept running down his face. "I'll get you some dry clothes." After the man looked at him again he added some towels. While Alec was changing into the dry clothes, his host made him some tea.

The man saw Alec sitting in front of his door and couldn't help himself. He had to help him and after seeing him he didn't regret it. Just as he saw him and his eyes. 

The college student came back. While he changed his clothes, he calmed himself down. "Thank you for your hospitality. I'm really sorry for all the trouble. I didn't mean to bother you. I-"

"It's okay. Oh, Magnus by the way. I don't think I've ever introduced myself. But now I'm curious who are you? What are you even doing here and where did you come from?" Magnus smiled at the younger man.

"I'm Alec. I needed some time away from everything like I told you before. Oh and I'm from Manhattan." Just now he noticed that he had no idea of where he went.

"Okay. So I guess you took the subway to Brooklyn? I sure hope you didn't run all that way." Magnus was kind of concerned. "Why did you cry?"

"I wouldn't want to bother you with all that. After all, you've already done enough." Alec took a sip from his tea. "You know if you never talk to anyone about your problems it won't end well. Just saying. So just tell me. If it makes you feel better you can see it as reparation." 

Magnus smiled at him. The student didn't know anything about him and had no reason to trust him. But he did. "Okay." 

After he talked about everything, about the pressure from his parents, his insecurities and everything else, he did feel better. "Thank you for listening to all that." He smiled. "I should probably go. My clothes should be dry now and I already took off enough of your time."

"It's like 3 am and if you go out now you'll be wet again. It's still pretty stormy outside. You can stay here."

"But-"

"No buts. I would feel terrible to send you out at this hour. In that storm." Magnus smiled at him. "It's okay."

"But you really have to let me make up for that." Alec smiled a bit. "Or I would feel terrible."

"Deal. Now, you really need some sleep. You look like you haven't gotten that much, lately. I have a spare room. I'll show it to you, pretty boy." Magnus didn't care that his guest blushed extremely. He brought him to the room and everything. "Sleep well." He winked at him and wandered off.

What did just happened? Alec thought to himself. But after all, he just lied down on the bed. It was so soft and warm. Before he knew it he fell asleep. It was a sleep he really needed. Alec thought about how lucky he was to meet this nice young man.

Magnus went to check on his guest again. As he saw him sleeping peacefully, he was relieved. He didn't know what it was about him. But Magnus really cared for that young man. I mean, first of all, he wouldn't just let anyone sleep at his place. Maybe it was the look in his eyes. He couldn't help himself. He wanted to get to know him. He wanted to learn about his story.

The next day had already begun as Alec woke up. He walked out of the guestroom. Being still a bit drowsy, he nearly walked into a wall.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty. Or more like 'good afternoon'." Magnus laughed a bit by the others clumsiness. 

"Is it already that late?!" just hearing that woke Alec up. "I'm really lucky I've got no classes today." 

"Breakfast? Or Lunch?" Alec must admit that his opponent was a really great host.

"Sure, thanks. I really need to make all this up to you. You've been so generous all the time and all I've been was a burden." He smiled awkwardly. 

"Okay, I'll remember that." Magnus smirked at him. He kind of reminded him of-

"By the Angels! I should probably contact my brother and sister. They need to know that I'm okay. Is it okay if I call them for a second?" Magnus didn't really know why he even asked permission nevertheless he nodded. Alec sure was cute. Just how awkward he was and how he tried so hard not to mess things up. Or how much he loved his siblings.

Alec took out his phone and nearly dropped it like 3 times. While he was waiting for Isabelle to pick up he played with the shirt Magnus gave him. Even though his host was shorter than him he had some oversized shirts, which were Alec's size.

Izzy picked up. "Where the hell are you? We were worried sick!" She nearly shouted in her brother's ear. Magnus could actually hear her a bit and giggled. "Wait? You've got company? Ohhh. That explains a lot. What's her name?"

"Actually it's a man and it's not what you think. First of all, I'm in Brooklyn and I'm alright. Secondly, the "company" is Magnus. He helped me out with something."

"So you stayed at his place over the night? When will I meet him?"

"Like I told you before it's not like that." Alec was starting to get annoyed.

"Okay okay, I get it. Regardless I'd like to meet him."

"I'll talk to him about that. I need to go now."

"I ship it!" His sister yelled half of their conversation. So Magnus had literally heard every single thing they said.

"I like your sister." He laughed. "So lunch?"

After they ate something and Alec cleaned up everything, which he insisted to do. He got changed and put the clothes his host gave him in the washing machine. "Thank you, again, for everything. I'll make it up to you."

"I could drive you. You know it's way easier."Magnus smiled. "Be my guest. If I heard right your sister wanted to meet me. So it would be two in one."

"You've already done so much. I'll just use the subway."

"Oh come on. You should really start taking peoples offers more often, you know." 

"Don't you have anything to do-"

"Nope so let's go." After Alec's unsuccessful tries to decline it, Magnus drove them. Let's just say he was a good host but not a good driver.


	2. Did he just call it a 'Date' ?!

Magnus wasn't the best driver so Alec nearly had an anxiety attack. "Who the fuck gave you your driver license ?!" He ran over like 3 stop lights even though they were red. He drove over the sidewalk to pass by another car. Alec was clinching to him since Magnus owned a motorcycle and he didn't want to die. He nearly ran over a person. "Oh look you missed that woman. Don't you want to turn around and try again?!"

Magnus just laughed. "Calm down. You won't die."

"I'm not too sure about that." Alec hugged Magnus' hip tighter. "Just keep holding onto me." Magnus grinned.

"What do you think I'm doing?! I didn't plan on dying today." Alec clutched the other's shirt. All of the sudden Magnus started blasting music. "Just relax." He snickered.

Surprisingly the student survived that ride. As they stopped he nearly jumped off that motorcycle. "Thank the Angels! Next time I'll use the subway." Magnus chuckled. "Next time? So you want to see me again, pretty boy?"

Alec blushed a bit. "I-I didn't mean it like that." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, thank you. Do you want to come to my room for a bit? I mean after you drove all that way. I can get you something to drink."

"Sure. Why not." Magnus walked to Alec's room with him. The room was pretty clean. He had a few poster and photos hanging on his wall. Aside of his couch sat a guitar. Something Magnus noticed was the Polaroid camera on his desk. On most of his pictures were the same people. He wondered if they were his family or friends.

"You can sit down wherever you want. I'm gonna get us something to drink. What do you want?" Alec walked up to a mini fridge he bought for his room. "Do you have something alcoholic?"

"Magnus, you still have to drive. I saw how you drive sober. I don't want other people's blood on my hand." The student laughed a bit.

"You're boring. Then I'll take some water." he chuckled a bit and took the glass of water. "So what are you studying? I mean you sure seem smart."

"Well my parents want me to become a lawyer so here I am. Studying Jura." Alec took a sip from his drink. "And what do you want to do?" Magnus got interested. The student looked at his guest for a second, being confused. He hadn't expected that question. Most people didn't ask about what he wanted so he accepted that he will never have what he wanted.

Izzy and Jace actually told him multiple times to do what he wants and to stop living for other people. But he just wanted to make his parents proud and be a good son. He didn't want to burden anyone so he just tried his best to do what people wanted and expected from him.

"I don't know. Actually, I would like to do something connected to photography. I think." Alec smiled.

"Sounds fun. Why don't you just do so?" Magnus looked at his host. "I want to make my parents happy. They would never approve of something like photography. I mean being a lawyer isn't that bad and you'll have a safe future, I guess."

Magnus chuckled. "I would advise you to follow your dreams."

"Hey I know it's really sudden. But my friend Clary is throwing this party tomorrow and Jace is forcing me to go. I thought maybe you would- I mean I wanted to ask-" Alec looked at his drink awkwardly.

"You wanted to know if I would like to go to that party with you?" Magnus laughed a bit.

"Yes. Do you want to? You could stay at my place after it so you wouldn't have to drive home drunk. Like I said I don't want other peoples blood on my hands." He chuckled.

"Sure thing. I love parties. You wouldn't be a bad company either. So yes I'll come." He grinned. "I should probably head home."

"I'll walk you out!" Alec was really glad that Magnus agreed on going to that party with him since he wasn't much of a party guy.

The two walked to Magnus' motorcycle. They talked a lot on the way there. "Don't kill anyone on your way home." The student laughed.

"Well, see you tomorrow on our date, pretty boy." After that Magnus drove off leaving Alec surprised. He was blushing. "See you!!" He screamed as the other could still hear him, making Magnus laugh.

Is it really a date? He thought to himself. Alec was baffled. He kind of liked Magnus but he was always so confusing. Was he flirting with him? Alec didn't even know how old he was and what he was doing for a living. From what he knew he could even be a drug dealer or a serial killer. Now he was freaking out.

The student pushed those thoughts beside and got back to his room. Isabelle stood there. "Why didn't you introduce me? I would have loved to meet my brother's boyfriend." She looked at him a bit angry.

"Okay, first of all, he is not my boyfriend. Secondly, I invited him to come to Clary's party tomorrow. So you'll meet him there." The sister squeaked. "Aww! He's your date for the party! I knew it."

"That's not a date. I mean, after all, I just know him for like a day or so." Alec was kind of annoyed at this point. "Okay okay, I get it. So what are you thinking about wearing to that party?" Izzy grinned.

"I thought about just wearing something like that?" A laugh escaped his sister's mouth. "Eh no, you're not. I'm going to help you pick an outfit for your date. But I should head to my class so talk to you later."

Just as the brother wanted to argue about it not being a date, Isabelle left. He sat down on his desk and started studying. Alec tried his best to concentrate but he started thinking of Magnus. He confused him. His hair looked so soft and everything about him looked perfect.

After giving up on studying Alec lied down on his bed. He was lost in his thoughts and stared at the ceiling.

Magnus, on the other hand, was already hyped for that party. He really wanted to see that student again. He found him cute. On top of that, he hadn't any other plans. That guy made his life about 10 times more interesting.

He sat on his couch drinking something and reading. This is going to be amusing.


	3. Beware of the drunk gays

Izzy was still looking through Alec's clothes. "Here try this." She threw an outfit at him. After changing into it, he looked at his sister. "I don't know about this Izzy." The outfit consisted of jeans hanging on his hips and a way to short and thin tank top. "You look great, Alec and I'm sure your date will like it. I need to get ready myself so see you at the party!"

Alec looked at himself in the mirror and just decided to get changed. He just wore a T-shirt and a jacket. For pants, he chose a pair of skinny jeans. He walked outside to the parking lot. Magnus and Alexander decided to meet there. Waiting for him the student got a bit cold. So he was pulling his sleeves over his hands.

As Magnus pulled over parking his motorcycle, he couldn't help but giggle at how awkward Alec looked. Just as the student wanted to walk up to him, he tripped and nearly fell. "H-Hey. I'm um glad you came." he started playing with his sleeves.

"Of course I came. How could I probably letting a party and the chance to meet you again go to waste?" He chuckled. Alec looked him in the eyes and smiled. "I hope you didn't kill anyone on your way here. We should probably uh-" "Join the party? Sure thing."

The two walked in and instantly Clary came up to them. "Alec! I didn't think you would really come. Who is your friend?" He greeted her. "That is Magnus Bane."

"Nice to meet you, Magnus." Clary smiled widely. "Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you, biscuit." She giggled a bit and went to see Jace. The student felt really uncomfortable. There were too many people and it was too loud. Magnus started to notice that.

"Hey how about we go get something to drink." He grinned at him. "Uh sure." All of the sudden Magnus took Alec's hand. "W-what-" He got a bit red. "So we don't get lost in the crowd." He smirked.

The student just did his best to hold on to the other's hand while they made their way to get drinks. He just kept on looking at his companion. They moved passed all those sweaty bodies moving to the music blasting to the room.

Despite all the volume and the people, Alec didn't feel uneasy anymore. He just concentrated on Magnus and how soft his hands were.

As he started inspecting the room, he noticed a few people making out and Izzy who was moving towards them. Well, I'm fucked he thought to himself. If his sister would come over, she'd embarrass him and he was doing it himself already.

"Alec!" Her voice drowned all the music and people talking as she ran over to them. Magnus stopped walking because he got curious of who called out to the student. Alexander just tried to act as if he didn't hear her and shoved him further to avoid his sister.

But it was too late she grabbed his arm. "Hey! Don't you dare to ignore me." She looked at Magnus. "You must be my brother's date! It's so nice to meet you I'm Isabelle his sister." "W- we're not dating!" Alec nearly shouted. "Alexander it's not nice to deny your boyfriend."

This was a disaster. He should have never come. He should have never- "It's nice to meet you too. You never told me that your sister is so lovely." Magnus smiled. Alec was confused. he didn't seem like any of his sister's weird comments bothered him.

Isabelle looked at Alec. "Why did you change your outfit? I bet your boyfriend would've been glad to see more of your skin." He wanted to explain himself. "Nevermind. He's cute Alec. Don't be stupid and throw this away."

She chuckled a bit "Well it was nice to meet you, Magnus. Here are my brother's number and mine if you need some blackmail on him. I've got to go." She gave him a piece of paper and walked away.

"I- I'm so sorry about this!" Alec panicked. "No need to apologize. I think your sister is nice. Besides I got your number." He grinned. "Come on we wanted to get something to drink, right?"

The student was startled. What just happened? He decided to shake that thought of his head. They started walking again and got themselves something to drink.

The two started drinking a bit. Music was blasting all over the room. They tried to talk over it and laughed a lot.

They consumed more alcohol which ended in Alec being drunk and Magnus being a bit drunk. The two stood pretty close by each other. They talked about pretty stupid stuff. As their conversation kept going on they decided to go to Alec's room.

At the next day, Alec would find himself laying on top of Magnus who was still asleep. As he realized the situation he sat up immediately. His head hurt extremely. After debating about it a bit he decided to wake Magnus.

"Morning, beautiful. Did you sleep well?" His opponent sat up, too. The student was still a bit perplex. "Um- Yeah I mean when- What happened last night?" Just now he noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt and blushed a bit. "W-Where is my shirt?!"

"Calm down. We were on this party from your friend. After a few drinks, we decided to go to your room-" "Omg. Please tell me we didn't-"

"No. But you got pretty drunk last night. At your room, we drank a bit more which resulted in you spilling on your clothes. That's how you ended up shirtless. But then you ended up being really depressed. Luckily I wasn't that drunk so I put you in your bed. I would have slept on your couch but you asked me to stay with you and your wish was my command. Oh, and you wanted to call your parents and scream at them that you're gay but I wouldn't let you." Magnus laughed a bit. "You really like cuddling. I couldn't get you off me. Not that I wanted to. You're cute." He grinned.

"This is a disaster. I am so sorry! You had to care take of me again. Oh god, I feel so terrible! I will make it up to you I swear. Thank you so much for not letting me call my parents. That would have been really bad!" Alec was totally overreacting. "W-wait did you just call me cute?!"

Magnus smiled at him softly. "Yes, I did. I really enjoyed myself last night. You were great company. Besides, I don't care taking care of you so no need to apologize." He chuckled a bit but then he got more serious. "If I can give you an advice. You should tell your parents about your sexuality. They would probably accept it like your sister did. Does Jace know about it?"

Alec just shook his head. "No, and I don't want him to know! Neither do I want my Parents to know about it. You don't know them. They are different than my sister." He just hugged his arm slightly. For a few moments, it was quiet.

But then the student broke the silence. "You know what?" he smiled at his guest. "We keep talking about me and my problems. How about we change the topic or something. It must be boring to listen to me vent."

Magnus didn't like talking about his life and everything. Especially about his family or career. That is why he liked Alec so much. He knew that he wouldn't ask that many questions. Alexander would wait until he was ready to talk. At least he hoped so. Magnus loved listening to him talk. So he just smiled.

"How about we talk about your plans Friday night." Magnus answer just left Alec confused. "I've got classes 'til about 5 pm and after that, I would learn a bit. Why?" He was sitting there dumbfounded and not getting the hint.

"Okay, would you like to go out with me then?" Magnus looked at his host who just now realized what they were talking about. "L-like a date?" Alec stuttered a bit, having zero social skills. The other nodded. "Sure." He smiled a little happy. He had never been on a date.

"Well, then I should probably get going. I've got your number. See you Friday." He started getting his things. "W-wait! I'll walk you out." Alec stood up and threw on a shirt. He tried not to trip over himself as he got out of his bed. His clumsiness made Magnus laugh. "Adorable."

After they made their way through the dorm, they walked up to Magnus' motorcycle. "Au Revoir, Alexander." He smirked and got on his vehicle. "Goodbye. See you Friday!" Alec waved at him while he was driving away.

"Yes!" The student exclaimed in euphoria. Thinking that Magnus was out of hearing range. What he didn't know was that his date had heard him and was laughing to himself about how loveable the other was.


	4. Friday

Magnus looked at his reflection in the mirror. He liked to play around with makeup and glitter. After searching endlessly for his jacket he went outside. The sun was already setting. He walked up to his motorcycle. 

As he drove off he started to play some music. The sound of the engine and music could almost wake the neighborhood. He didn't really like Brooklyn. It got boring after a while. His wish was to some day travel to Japan or just somewhere else. Maybe he would go there with Alec one day. The student just won his heart the moment he saw him.

That wet young men sitting in front of his door turned out to be a really sympathetic person. He was nice and kind of awkward which made him extra adorable in the driver's eyes. What he really adored about his date was him being pretty straightforward. He just said what came to his mind.

The wind hit his face. Music blasting into his ears. Just the lights of the city passing by. Magnus always wondered about the different stories every person would have lived. He liked to listen. Just listening. Sometimes he would imagine what their stories were.

After a while, he pulled up in front of the college. 

He immediately looked at his dates. "Hey, pretty boy. Ready for our date?" Magnus grinned widely.

Alec walked up to him. "Of course. Please try not to kill us." He giggled a bit and smiled at the other. The driver helped him onto the vehicle. "Just hold on tight." 

As they drove off the student wrapped his arms around the other. But after they drove a bit he loosened his grip. "You're alright back there?" Magnus was surprised that he wasn't so tense anymore. 

However, from behind him, his date started laughing a bit which made him smile. "Are you enjoying yourself back there?" Alec actually did. Just feeling the speed and hearing the music made him feel so alive. Alive it was such a strong word. Not feeling numb. It was wonderful. He also liked how close they were. 

"This is amazing!" The student exclaimed with euphoria. He started cuddling up against the other one. 

Their hearts beat at the same speed. It was like they would share one. All mistakes made in the past, all worries, everything didn't matter. 

The night sky shining above them. Music and the sound of the engine roaring through their ears. Even if this would just be a one-time thing they knew they would have a lot of fun. Maybe it would be a great distraction for the both of them. 

Magnus stopped at a bar and helped his date down. He just smirked at him and got into the club with him. "You know you shouldn't drink if you're driving." Alec was kind of worried. 

"I'll just drink a bit don't worry. I know my limits." He laughed a bit and took Alec's hand. "I know you don't like crowded areas so we'll just grab something to drink and eat and move on then."

Just this statement surprised the student. But he was pretty pleased with it. The two shared some fries and drank a bit. After that, Magnus pulled his date through the dancing crowd outside. They moved through all the sweaty bodies dancing to the music which was blasting through the whole area. Alec got reminded of Clary's party as Magnus took his hand too. 

He smiled at the feeling of holding the other's hand. The party was something he would never forget just like their first encounter. He took him in. The young men were so generous towards him. He even drove him back to the college.

Even though Magnus couldn't drive that well Alec was still very thankful that he didn't have to use the subway. Maybe someday he would be at the driver's apartment way more often. The student liked him. He was really nice and gentle. But something about him was really interesting, too. 

"So what do you want to do next, Alexander?" Magnus wonderful voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"I don't know. You can decide. I've no idea what you do on a date I never went on one." The student never had a relationship and even if Izzy tried to force him to blind dates he would always find an excuse.

"You've never been to a date?" Magnus was really surprised since he found his date to be very attractive. He had a great character following his perfect appearance along.

Alec was quite uncomfortable talking about this topic. Luckily the other noticed that. "Well, that's great. That means I can't mess up too bad since it will be the best date you ever had anyway." He grinned. "How about we go somewhere quiet?"

A smile spread across the students face as he just nodded. 

They started strolling through the park. Magnus was holding the others hand and they talked a bit about college and Alec's weird obsessions. "So you love the stars and fairy lights, huh? You're the romantic kind. That's really adorable. Could you be more gay?" He laughed.

The student had to chuckle a bit, too while he hit him softly against the arm. "Stop it." But for his disappointment, Magnus found it very amusing to tease him. He also loved to see him laugh.

"So what is your weird obsession?" Alexander really wanted to learn more about his date. They always talked about himself. That also was the moment he realized he actually didn't really know anything about him.

"You mean except my strange taste in clothes, my obsession with makeup and the glitter thing?" He had to snicker a bit. "Yeah, except that stuff."

"That's a tough question. Maybe cats? I really love my cats and felines in general." Maybe Magnus didn't like to talk about himself. But he trusted Alec. Some things he knew he would try to hide from him forever since he didn't want his love to think anything bad about him. He wouldn't want to ruin whatever it was between them. 

"I could see you in ten years being all alone with like 20 cats." The other laughed a bit. "Okay jokes by side, cats are great so I won't argue with you on that."

"Well, hello future husband then." Magnus chuckled.

After a while, the two lied down and watched the stars. Alec cuddled up against his date and just looked at the sky. "They're so beautiful." He muttered to himself. 

Little did he know that his company was just looking at him. "You're beautiful." Magnus couldn't take his eyes from the other's face. Just how happy he looked. Not only was the weather the complete opposite of the first time they met. It wasn't like that fateful stormy night, there wasn't a single cloud. Like the sky and weather, Alec was completely different than the first time they met. It wasn't like his character and traits changed more like his mood. He was delighted. Magnus loved how his face looked in the moonlight. It complimented his features.

As the student heard that comment his face turned to the source of the sound. He blushed a bit and just smiled pleased by how the other thought of him.

After a while, it got pretty late. Alec didn't even notice how much time they spent together. The two decided that it was time to get back. 

"I'll drive you back." Magnus helped him onto his vehicle. Only a bit later they reached the dorm building.

The driver didn't know if he should kiss his date goodbye. He didn't know if that would be the right choice. Never would he want to do anything to make Alec uncomfortable. He didn't want to destroy what they had. Whatever it was.

The student got down from the motorcycle. He smiled also not knowing what to do. So after considering a few things in his head, he broke the silence. "Is it okay if I kiss you?"

Magnus couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Of course. I would be blessed." So the two kissed.

It was Alec's first kiss and he loved it. Just how natural their lips were fitting together. The other's lips were so soft. Without thinking about anything Alec pulled his date closer. He could feel the other's hands in his hair.

Not wanting to take it to far Magnus pulled away and kissed his cheek. "Good night, Alexander. You've got my number and I've got yours. I would like to do this again sometime. I had fun tonight." He got onto his motorcycle.

Alec was still a bit perplex from their kiss. But shook it off and smiled. "Yeah, sure. Good night. Sleep well!" He waved him goodbye and decided that he should get some rest, too.


End file.
